


Осколок льда

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Король Ночи встречает своего сына, рожденного человеческой женщиной.





	Осколок льда

Среди бескрайних снегов он тысячелетиями не находил ничего нового. Все оставалось неизменным. Привычным. Предсказуемым. Ничто не удивляло. Не радовало. Не вызывало интерес.  
Это место всегда было безжизненно-прекрасным. Он сам сделал его таким. Его дом. Его единственный дом. Он знал в нем каждый уголок. Смерть царила здесь. Ждала любого, кто рискнул бы заявиться. Живым не нашлось бы здесь места. Вокруг ничто не рождалось - лишь умирало. Он обращал живое в мертвое. А потому, увидев нового Белого Ходока, не понял, откуда он взялся. Ведь он не был создан на ледяном алтаре.  
Им оказался юный мальчишка. Напрягшийся и нахмуривший брови, когда Король Ночи поравнялся с ним. Он был безоружен, но опасался нападения. Он казался слишком живым.  
\- Кто ты такой? - спросил Король Ночи, ощущая в себе желание разгадать эту тайну. Это вызывало интерес.  
\- Я твой сын, - ответил мальчишка, все еще настороженно глядя ему в глаза. - Ты много лет назад изнасиловал человеческую женщину. Она родила меня. Недавно мама умерла и больше не может меня прятать. Поэтому я пришел сюда. Мне больше некуда идти.  
Сын?.. Он никогда не думал, что у него все еще могут быть дети. Что он способен породить что-то живое. Разве такое было возможно, разве это могло происходить? Но вот его ребенок стоял перед ним - настоящий, с его чертами, с чертами той женщины. Из-под его волос проглядывали наросты короны. Люди боялись и убивали Белых Ходоков, как ей вообще удавалось прятать его столько лет?  
Вряд ли она могла рассказать что-то хорошее о монстре, который ее изнасиловал. Но сын все равно пришел. У него не было выбора. Он был частью ледяного и мертвого мира. Люди никогда не приняли бы его.  
\- Я сделаю так, чтобы тебе со мной было хорошо, - пообещал Король Ночи.  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул сын с легким удивлением. Напряжение в его позе спало, он расслабился - значит, поверил. Почему? Разве у него были причины доверять? Он вырос среди людей, он должен был привыкнуть к двуличию и лжи.  
\- За что?  
\- Ты обещаешь заботиться обо мне. А мог просто прогнать или убить.  
\- Ты же мой сын. Я породил тебя на свет, я в ответе за тебя.  
\- Я не думал, что ты окажешься таким.  
\- Каким?  
\- Хорошим.  
\- Я изнасиловал твою мать.  
Сын промолчал в ответ. Хотелось проникнуть в его мысли. Но его разум был неподвластен. Он принадлежал жизни. Обладал свободой воли. Чувствами. Его дитя. Дитя Ночи. Ребенок Белого Ходока, выросший среди людей.  
\- Меня зовут Кай, - сообщил он, когда они вместе направились домой, в ледяной замок. - А у тебя есть имя?  
\- Нет.  
\- А было когда-нибудь?  
\- Было. Я не помню его. Тот человек, которому оно принадлежало, мертв.  
\- Человек? Ты был человеком?  
\- Очень давно.  
Еще какое-то время они шли молча. Сын хотел о многом расспросить, но боялся - Король Ночи четко улавливал его тревогу. Это не удивляло. Он боялся, но почему-то доверял. Такой живой, такой странный. Хотелось, чтобы он говорил. О чем угодно. В этом была жизнь. Но не приходило в голову никаких вопросов. Слишком давно не случалось ни с кем говорить.  
\- Ты часто насилуешь человеческих женщин? - наконец решился спросить сын, заговорив первым.  
Это волновало его больше всего?  
\- Никогда.  
\- Тогда зачем изнасиловал маму?  
\- Она была особенной. Я больше таких не встречал. Я смотрел на нее издали, и мне хотелось с ней соприкоснуться. Я убил всех, кто находился рядом, чтобы они не мешали. А ее изнасиловал, когда мы остались вдвоем. Она вырывалась и била меня, но я ничего не чувствовал. Даже когда трахал ее.  
\- Мама хотела убить меня, но не смогла.  
\- Не нашла подходящего оружия?  
\- Нет, просто не смогла. Из-за чувств. Ты ведь ничего в этом не понимаешь?  
Он оказался проницательным. Его мать была энергичной и нервной, а он, напротив, каким-то умиротворенно-мрачным. С мудрым изучающим взглядом. В них обоих было очень много чувств - но таких разных, совсем непохожих друг на друга. Жизнь могла быть такой разнообразной. Это забылось за годы, проведенные во льдах.  
\- Она ненавидела тебя?  
\- Она всех мужчин ненавидела. Говорила, что я чудовище. Бесилась, что я не чувствую боль, когда она меня бьет. Угрожала, что отдаст людям, и они убьют меня.  
\- Как она умерла?  
\- Люди узнали обо мне и убили ее. Я успел убежать.  
Сын винил его? Или себя? Или смерть матери стала для него избавлением? Стоило ли спрашивать, можно ли было говорить о таком? Он не помнил. Не понимал, какие чувства испытает сын, если об этом заговорить.  
Он не знал, как с ним общаться. Что вообще с ним делать. Он просто проводил сына к ледяному замку и позволил занять одну из тупиковых пещер.  
\- Если тебе нужно что-то, скажи мне об этом, - произнес он прежде, чем уйти.  
\- Мне нужна безопасность, - ответил сын, поднимая на него глаза. Такие кристально чистые, ледяные. Родные. Похожие на его. - Ты будешь приходить ко мне? Говорить со мной?  
\- Буду, - пообещал Король Ночи. - Но ты сам можешь приходить ко мне. Здесь ты можешь ходить куда пожелаешь. Пока замок виден, ты в безопасности. Дальше можно встретить людей.  
С минуту они смотрели друг на друга. Похоже, больше им нечего было друг другу сказать.  
\- Мама рассказывала, какой ты, - выпалил Кай, едва Король Ночи развернулся, чтобы уйти. Нет, все же он не хотел расставаться. Ему было одиноко всю жизнь. Он хотел поговорить, но, похоже, тоже не знал, о чем. - Говорила, что ты не похож на других Ходоков. Я... Сейчас...  
Он зачем-то полез в сумку, висящую у него на плече. Захватил что-то из мира людей? Что-то самое ценное для себя?  
\- Мама меня за это ругала, - как-то смущенно улыбнулся сын, извлекая из сумки деревянную дощечку с выжженным на ней портретом и протягивая ему. Король Ночи взял ее и рассмотрел, узнавая себя. - Но мне было скучно, я просил приносить всякие вещи, а она где-то их доставала, когда я совсем ей надоедал. Хочешь, возьми себе, я тебе его дарю.  
Когда в последний раз кто-то давал ему что-то безвозмездно? Ничего не прося взамен, ни на что не рассчитывая. Когда он сам хотел ответить чем-то на искреннюю бескорыстность? Но сейчас ему было нечего дать.  
\- Я не умею сражаться, - признался сын с виноватой растерянностью. - Мама учила, но у меня плохо получалось. Она говорила, что это позорище. Что я рохля и слабак. Что я не выживу без нее.  
\- Я не позволю никому причинить тебе вреда.  
\- Она тоже не позволяла. Просто винила меня в том, что мне требуется защита, и я сам не могу за себя постоять.  
\- Я не стану тебя винить.  
\- Значит, ты добрее нее.  
Он говорил это всерьез? О доброте?  
\- Что такое позорище?  
Сын улыбнулся, как будто ему стало смешно. И с бесстрашным облегчением заглянул в глаза.  
\- Не важно. Здесь этого нет. Здесь любовь.  
Любовь? В чем он увидел любовь? В защите, в принятии, в отсутствии человеческих условностей? Как же сложно было понять, не чувствуя. Разумом. Может, разум вообще не был способен это понять.  
\- Мама рассказывала, что здесь только смерть.  
\- Она не была здесь.  
\- Жаль. Ей бы понравилось. Если бы ты не насиловал ее, а привел сюда.  
\- Она не пошла бы со мной.  
\- Я тебя тоже не виню.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты добр ко мне.  
В чем, все же, заключалась эта доброта? Не поняв, он рисковал однажды совершить что-то плохое. Ранить его так же, как его мать. Может, об этом стоило поговорить?  
\- Я не понимаю чувств, - решил признаться Король Ночи. - Мне не бывает больно, не бывает радостно. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, но не понимаю, как это сделать. Я не знаю, от чего ты можешь испытать боль. Если тебе будет плохо со мной, скажи мне об этом.  
\- Хорошо.  
Между ними вновь повисло неловкое молчание. Невыносимо мучительное, заставляющее задуматься о том, что раньше совершенно не волновало. У него внезапно появился ребенок, но никто не предоставил к нему инструкцию. А сам он напрочь забыл, чем люди обычно занимаются со своими детьми.  
Не было смысла просто стоять друг напротив друга, поэтому Король Ночи ушел, предоставив сыну возможность освоиться в незнакомом месте. Может, стоило понаблюдать за людьми, чтобы попытаться его понять? Но люди разносили вокруг только страдание, чему можно было научиться от них?  
Сын сам пришел к нему через некоторое время. Подошел, когда он стоял на утесе, обратив взгляд на бескрайний простор. И почему-то улыбнулся. Он улыбался почти всегда. Хотелось бесконечно на это смотреть.  
\- Здесь так красиво. Столько места, целый мир. И все принадлежит тебе. Ты хочешь, чтобы так было везде? Чтобы весь мир так выглядел?  
\- Да.  
\- А я могу тебе в этом помочь?  
Он хотел разделить с ним это? Мечту о бесконечной зиме? Он, наверное, ненавидел людей. Он вырос среди них, они делали все ради ненависти и мести. Может, им двигало желание отомстить?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Здесь хорошо. Хочу, чтобы везде было хорошо.  
В сыне было больше от него, чем от матери. Возможно, поладить с ним вышло бы без особых усилий. Это привнесло в жизнь что-то новое. Какой-то новый смысл. Это не хотелось упускать.  
\- Я не хочу терять тебя, - признался Король Ночи. - Ты не будешь сражаться за меня, ты будешь рядом со мной.  
\- Я все равно не умею сражаться, - виновато пожал плечами сын. - Но, может, ты попробуешь меня научить...  
\- Тебе не обязательно этому учиться.  
\- А чем еще здесь можно заняться? Не хочу снова сидеть без дела. Хочу жить.  
Жить... Что он имел в виду, говоря «жить»?  
Король Ночи не знал, насколько это соответствует понятию «жить». Но решил научить сына подчинять себе лед. Создавать из него вещи. Это надолго захватило Кая. Ему нравилось, его глаза горели вдохновленным блеском, когда он вытачивал что-то изо льда. У него хорошо получалось. Он любил создавать, а не разрушать.  
\- Что ты чувствуешь? - спросил Король Ночи, не удержавшись.  
\- Мне это нравится, - ответил сын. - Нравится больше, чем сражаться.  
\- Как это - когда тебе что-то нравится?  
\- Тебе же самому что-то нравится. Тебе нравилась мама. Тебе нравлюсь я.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Потому что ты хорошо ко мне относишься.  
\- С ней я поступил плохо.  
\- А ты понимал, что она от этого почувствует?  
\- Я не задумался об этом. Я забыл, что это важно. Что это что-то значит.  
\- Когда ты вспомнил?  
\- Когда смотрел ей в глаза.  
\- Поэтому отпустил ее?  
\- Да.  
\- Моих чувств ты тоже не понимаешь. Но тебе не все равно, ты принимаешь в расчет то, что они есть.  
\- С ней я не мог говорить. С тобой могу.  
\- Да, - весело усмехнулся сын, с легким прищуром взглянув на него. - Так легче. Когда можешь поговорить.  
Его лицо выражало столько эмоций. Интерпретировать удавалось далеко не все. Наверное, и сам Король Ночи ощущал что-то смутно осознаваемое, глядя на его расслабленное лицо. На затаенно-счастливую полуулыбку и по-особенному глубокие глаза. Сын казался таким живым. Воплощением ярких, но почему-то совсем не ослепляющих чувств. На него так нравилось смотреть.  
Король Ночи видел внутреннюю силу в глазах его матери. Ту самую, чем-то зацепившую, заставившую проникнуться к ней интересом. Наверное, это было и в глазах сына. Но было и что-то еще. Особенное. Отличающее его от всех.  
\- Ты все умеешь, - отвлек сын. - И сражаться, и творить что-то изо льда. И, наверное, много другого.  
\- Это не обязывает тебя уметь все, что умею я.  
\- Мне хочется, чтобы ты гордился мной.  
\- Я не знаю, как это чувствуется. Не надо этого хотеть. Не надо хотеть от меня чувств. Думай о своих. Делай то, от чего тебе хорошо.  
\- Почему ты не требуешь от меня заслуживать хорошего отношения? Почему отдаешь просто так?  
\- Я ничего тебе не дал.  
\- Ты поделился со мной всем, что у тебя есть.  
\- У меня ничего нет.  
Сын вновь улыбнулся, взглянув на него с теплотой. И, поднявшись из снега, выпрямился. Они были почти одного роста. Он стоял так близко и смотрел в глаза. Такой похожий и такой живой.  
\- Ты ничего в этом не понимаешь, - произнес он негромко. - Но ты заботливый и ласковый. Ты не такой, как мать. Как люди. Все, что мне говорили о тебе - ложь. Все, что они говорят о себе - тоже ложь. Ты согласился разделить со мной свою жизнь, ничего не требуя взамен. Пообещал защищать меня. Хотя я не нужен тебе. Я ничего не умею.  
\- Умеешь, - возразил Король Ночи, пристально глядя ему в глаза. - Ты умеешь чувствовать. Мне это нужно. Я этого хочу.  
Сын улыбнулся. И, вдруг подавшись вперед, заключил в объятия, припадая к ледяной груди. Король Ночи не сразу осознал, как на это стоит реагировать. Только спустя несколько долгих секунд растерянно обнял в ответ.  
В этом что-то было. Что-то странное. Он что-то чувствовал, но не мог понять, что. Это просто хотелось ощущать подольше. Сын, наверное, рассуждал так же, потому что не спешил отстраняться. Так и стоял, прильнув к нему. А минуты шли.  
\- Покажи мне свои владения, - попросил сын, поднимая голову с его плеча. - Хочу увидеть все.  
Король Ночи отпустил его без особого желания. И подозвал коня. На которого сын взобрался чересчур неумело. И, усевшись позади, обхватил руками за пояс, прижимаясь щекой к спине.  
Мертвые кони не ведали усталости. Можно было ехать непрерывно несколько дней, то неспешно прогуливаясь, то несясь в снегах так, что в ушах свистел ветер. В такие моменты сын смеялся, крепче вцепляясь в него. Ликующе-радостно. Счастливо и легко. И так хотелось почувствовать то, что чувствовал он.  
Солнце взошло много раз прежде, чем они вернулись назад в ледяной дворец. Король Ночи первым спрыгнул с коня и подал руку сыну, помогая слезть. Они снова оказались так близко. Снова смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
\- Ты ведь ни разу раньше не ездил верхом?  
\- Нет. Я не умею.  
\- Я могу научить тебя.  
Он помог вновь взобраться на коня. Показал, как держать поводья. Неуверенность читалась на лице сына. Он сомневался в том, что у него получится? Мать вряд ли подбадривала его.  
\- Держись крепче, - велел Король Ночи, положив руку ему на бедро.  
Сын улыбнулся, обратив на него взор. Слегка прищуренные глаза лучились теплом. На него никогда никто так не смотрел.  
\- Хорошо.  
У него неплохо получалось. Для того, кто ни разу не сидел в седле. На это потребовалось немало времени, но это явно стоило того. Когда он смог пронестись мимо, расслабленно держась верхом и ликующе смеясь, Король Ночи ощутил, как что-то внутри потеплело и оттаяло. Теперь он не испытывал сомнений в том, что чувствует что-то. Но все равно не мог понять, как это назвать.  
\- Ты делаешь успехи, - похвалил он, когда сын спешился и подошел к нему.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Кай. - Ты такой добрый.  
\- Ты все время это говоришь.  
\- Потому что это правда.  
Теперь Король Ночи понимал, почему он так говорит. Мать была для сына злой, потому что требовала поступать определенным образом. Соответствовать стандарту. А он ничего не требовал. Он ничего не имел, но все хотел отдать.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - улыбнулся сын, обнимая и прижимаясь к его плечу щекой.  
Король Ночи ласково погладил его по волосам.  
\- Каково это?  
\- Ты не знаешь, каково любить?  
\- Нет. Расскажи.  
\- Мне хорошо с тобой. И хочется, чтобы тебе было хорошо со мной.  
\- Тогда я тоже это чувствую.  
\- Тогда и ты любишь меня.  
Неужели? Неужели то, что он чувствовал, было любовью? Он совсем забыл, каково это. А может, вообще никогда не знал.  
Сын положил руку ему на сердце, и Король Ночи накрыл ее своей, крепко сжав. Он смотрел так доверчиво, так нежно и преданно. Как никто и никогда. В этом не было сомнений, хоть память и подвела. Это могло существовать только здесь и сейчас.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Король Ночи.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что сделал так, чтобы я это чувствовал.  
\- Ты тоже сделал это для меня.  
Это казалось невероятным. Что он заставил кого-то чувствовать. Не страх и ненависть. Любовь.  
Сын вдруг подался вперед и припал к его губам. С трепетом и волнением, с легкой дрожью в совершенном теле. Слишком давно никто не целовал по доброй воле. Король Ночи не помнил, когда это происходило в последний раз.  
Он взял сына за плечи, привлекая ближе к себе и отвечая. Растворяясь в чувствах, разделенных на двоих. Он не ощущал беспокойства, это не заставляло нервничать. Было просто хорошо. Как никогда раньше. Хотелось продолжать, чтобы чувствовать это подольше. Пока сын тоже этого хотел.  
\- Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, папа, - выдохнул он шелестящим полушепотом, почти с мольбой заглянув в глаза.  
Он так отчаянно тянулся за лаской. Так нуждался в ней. Как будто всю жизнь хотел этого, но никогда не получал.  
\- Мать когда-нибудь ласкала тебя? - спросил Король Ночи, решив проверить свою догадку.  
\- Нет... Но ты для меня значишь совсем другое, чем мать...  
Король Ночи бережно провел ладонью по его волосам. Таким белым, тонким и гладким. Он неотрывно смотрел в родные голубые глаза, сотканные из кристально чистого льда. И видел омут клокочущих чувств на их глубине. Его сын. Его маленькая льдинка. Снежинка, упавшая где-то вдали от дома. Прожившая юные годы среди ненависти и зла. Нечего было дать ему, когда он пришел. Но ему оказалось достаточно.  
Это было совсем по-другому. Его мать сопротивлялась. Била и брыкалась, хотела вырваться и убежать. Наверное, ей было больно, противно и страшно. А сын сам льнул к нему, самозабвенно целовал и счастливо улыбался. Его нежные прикосновения заставляли чувствовать. Король Ночи помнил, что секс как-то связан с любовью и счастьем. Но только теперь понял, что тогда было не так.  
Сын повалил его в снег, набрасываясь, как изголодавшийся путник на еду. Жадно вбирая ласку, но так же щедро делясь. И было приятно, когда его язык скользил по ледяной коже. А руки нежно гладили торс. Он терся пахом о ногу, и хотелось слиться с ним воедино, стать ближе, чем раньше. Как ни с кем и никогда. Сделать счастье вечным. Сделать вечной любовь.  
Он так сладко стонал, когда, оседлав сверху, двигался, обнимая собой пульсирующий член. Смотрел прямо в глаза и улыбался. Отчаянно хотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Но не выходило вспомнить, как.  
На пике наслаждения Король Ночи так крепко сжал сына в объятиях, что, будь на его месте человек, у него, вероятно, переломались бы все кости. Как же хорошо, что они не были людьми.  
Он долго лежал, уткнувшись сыну в лоб и приобняв его ладонью за шею. Водил большим пальцем по горлу, а Кай жмурился и скрипуче урчал от удовольствия. Он научил чувствовать. Может, когда-нибудь научил бы и улыбаться. У них была вечность впереди.  
\- Мама часто о тебе говорила, - негромко шепнул сын, поглаживая по щеке. - Она говорила в основном всякие гадости. Стыдила меня за то, кто я есть. Я иногда выходил наружу из своего укрытия и мечтал о свободе и любви. И мне нравилось представлять, что когда дует северный ветер - это ты целуешь меня. Я становился под него, подставляясь, закрывал глаза, и воображение уносило меня далеко-далеко...  
\- Я даже не знал о тебе.  
\- А если бы знал?  
\- Я бы пришел за тобой. И спросил, хочешь ли ты со мной пойти.  
\- Я бы хотел...  
\- Ты бы доверился мне?  
Сын улыбнулся, с нежностью касаясь губами его губ. Как будто делился улыбкой. Но это не помогло.  
\- Ты прямой и бесхитростный. Честный. Я быстро понял, что ты неспособен лгать.  
\- У меня не было нужды. Я не говорил ни с кем тысячи лет.  
\- Тебе было одиноко?  
\- Я к этому привык.  
\- Но ты хотел быть с кем-то. С кем-то вроде моей матери. С кем-то живым.  
\- Ты похож на меня больше, чем на нее. Но ты все равно живой.  
\- Ты тоже живой, - заверил сын совершенно серьезно. - Ты просто об этом забыл.  
\- Ты мне напомнил, - ответил Король Ночи. И все же решился попытаться улыбнуться. Наверное, вышло не очень хорошо. Сын засмеялся и обнял крепче. Это делало его счастливым. Эти попытки быть живым.  
От него предстояло еще многому научиться. Вместе с ним. Проживая одну жизнь на двоих.  
Они преодолели вместе так много. Прошли за Стену, неся смерть злу и страданиям. Неся смерть неправильно живым.  
Сын сидел позади него на драконе, как когда-то на коне. Обнимал за пояс, прижимался щекой к спине. Говорил о том, как захватывает дух, когда они несутся в небесной выси, и ледяной ветер дует в лицо. Какими мелкими кажутся люди внизу. И насколько теперь они ничего не значат. Потому что больше не могут никак навредить.  
А потом они смотрели на звезды в Долгую Ночь. Когда все закончилось их победой. Сидели в снегу, держась за руки и приникнув друг к другу головами. И больше не вспоминали о том, что осталось позади.


End file.
